HobbitxReader Fics
by IllustriousCharm
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles of both fluffy and sometimes explicit nature (hence rated M) of selected characters from The Hobbit. I can take requests (within reason).
1. A New Dawn (BardxReader)

You were the daughter of a fishmonger in Laketown, you had come of age four years ago but had not married yet because your father could not afford a dowry to wed you to anyone. It was this winter, in your 20th year that a sickness ran through the town, taking multiple lives. Illness and death was nothing new to you and your townsfolk. Laketown was dreary and full of poverty, the Lake Master keeping what little wealth trickled in all for himself and a select few friends. Your neighbor Bard, and his family had been hit hard by the seasonal illness. His wife had succumb to it and passed after many weeks of quarreling with a fever and cough. She left him with their oldest of three children only 8 years old, Sigrid. Their middle child Bain, 5 years old, and their youngest Tilda was but an infant. The townsfolk all worried to themselves about their own families, but you couldn't help but worry for him and his children's well-being. Your father warned you that it was futile to worry about other's misfortune, that it would only bring bad luck upon yourself, but you ignored him. You wanted to help in any way possible.

You took what little money you had earned that week as a barmaid, and went to the market buying fresh meat, and produce. You tucked it neatly into a basket, adding half a loaf of your own bread. Your father was away working, he would strike you across the face had he known what you were up to. You straightened out your dress as best you could, the wrinkles in it well worn in from years of wear, and bad quality material. You pulled a shawl over your shoulders and left your home with the basket. As you crossed the causeways you checked all around, making sure your father wasn't passing in his fishing dingy. The coast was clear and you crossed over, climbing a small flight of stairs. A soft light was emanating from the front windows of Bard's home, but it was quiet. You frowned thinking to yourself, "a home with children should never be so deathly quiet." At the top of the stairs you took a breath and knocked sharply. The screeching of furniture across the floor could be heard inside. The door opened, a small boy peering up at you. "Yes?" he said, instantly eyeing the basket. You gave the boy a warm smile. "Is your Papa home, I have brought you all some food?" The boy shook his head, but now knowing the basket indeed had food, he did not want you to leave. "Will he be back soon?" you pressed. The boy's eyes lit up, "Oh yes! You can come in and wait if you like!" He gave you a smile and widened the door. You stepped inside. The house was a wreck. There were clothes tossed about all over the floor, dirty dishes stacked high in the sink and on the stove. Your smile sank, the place had lost it's "woman's touch" and Bard had not had the capacity to even begin thinking how to start a life without his wife. You looked further around, and spotted the eldest girl on the bed sleeping, with her baby sister tucked up in her arms. You smiled softly. Placing the basket on the table, you kneeled down to the boy. "Little one -" he scrunched up his nose, "I am not little, my name is Bain." You smiled holding out your hand and shaking his lightly, "very well Master Bain, will you help me clean this house? You cannot have supper without any clean dishes." He nodded curtly and set himself to the task of picking up the clothes.

You rolled up your sleeves and began attacking the dishes, with the bar of soap near by, drying them with your skirt because you couldn't find the dish rag. After a good hour or two you and little Bain had cleaned the house, it was now livable. You had lit a fire in the hearth and set a cauldron of water over it to boil to do laundry, as you began heating the coals in the stove pipe. The girls began to stir in the bed, the baby crying out, she was hungry. Bard's eldest child picked her up, the baby crying louder. She walked over to you. She looked at her brother, "Bain who's this? Why'd you let her in?" Bain realized he never caught your name. You smiled at her, "I'm (y/n), I'm your neighbor across the waterways. I had some extra food and figured you might like it." The baby wailed sharply. "Tilda, do hush." the sister chided. "I'm Sigrid" she nodded at you. You handed Sigrid some of the bread and a slice of apple for the baby to gnaw on. With the baby contently munching, and all introductions made you set to making a stew on the stovetop. It began simmering and you sat with the children at the table, unwrapping the bread, and handing them both a slice. They ate slowly, watching you cautiously. Footsteps could be heard coming up the outside stairs, and the door swung open. Bard had returned.

He was haggard, and looked as if he hadn't seen sleep or food in ages. "Children I'm sorry but I was unable to procure any food. I-" He noticed you. You gave him a small smile, as you rose from the table. "(y/n)? What're you doing here?" You gently placed your hand on his arm, "I had food to share, and so I am." He gave you an extremely weak smile, "that is very kind of you but-" You cut him off, "But you need charity now Bard, and I won't sit idly by and let and your children suffer." A strong look of concern passed through your gaze. He nodded in defeat and entered the house. He threw down his weapons and shrugged off his coat. He ruffled Bain's hair scooting in between his children and taking baby Tilda into his arms. He smiled lightly as he poked at her rosy little cheeks. She gummed around with her mouth in hopes that it was a nipple, no such luck. The baby cooed and ahhed before falling into a deep sleep. You placed some bowls on the table and ladled the stew into them. The children's eyes lit up, and they greedily dug in. "Thank you" Bard said his eyes swimming in a sadness you couldn't even begin to comprehend. You all shared a meal Bard and his children sitting opposite you at the table. At the end of the meal Sigrid helped you clean the table off and wash up the dishes. Bard had already laid baby Tilda in her crib and Bain was nodding off in the bed. You smiled at the sounds of soft snores. When all was done you grabbed your basket and made for the door. Bard followed you out. "(y/n), let me walk you home." You tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear looking up at him, "you better not, my father doesn't know I'm here, and warned me not to interact with you."

He nodded, and frowned. You put your hand up to his cheek, "Bard I know you must feel terribly lost, and saddened at your wife's passing right now. And I don't attempt to identify with your feelings of grief, but..." you trailed off looking into his deep brown eyes, stroking his cheek softly with your thumb. "But in time you will need to regain the strength to smile, and to laugh, and play. For your children's sake. If you remain like this you will pull them into the same darkness which you rest in now." The concern was shimmering in your deep (e/c) eyes. A small tear escaped his eye. He took your hand pulling you into a tight embrace. A deep sigh left the depths of him. "Yes, in time, but at this time I cannot even imagine how I will begin to set about that task." You smiled, leaning up and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Then allow me to help you. I will always be here for you and your children. Whatever you ask, I will help." And with that you pulled away from him. At the bottom of the steps you gave him a small wave and began your walk home.

* * *

I apologize for the utter fluffiness of this but I need to make (at least this BardxReader one) a two parter because of the nature of it. I'm the kind of person who believes that grief is very complex in nature and that it wouldn't be appropriate for someone in true mourning to be smutty. So save the date for part II which will be when they know each other better.


	2. Proper Postage (ThranduilxReader)

You knew you weren't supposed to be entering the forests of Mirkwood unannounced, but you would much rather be caught by elves than be hauled back to Lake Town by the lake master's men. You had been essentially sold to the master of Lake Town as his personal company, in order to settle your family's debt. You had absolutely no plans to oblige to the master's fantasies, whatever they may be. You spurred your horse, bidding it to gallop faster, the guards gaining on your heels. You were quickly coming upon the forest, excitement coming upon you. You knew once in they wouldn't dare follow you into that territory. The edge of Mirkwood Forest was in sight, you smiled, when all of a sudden a Lake Town guard disrupted your path. Your horse reared back. You gripped the reins hard, maintaining your seating. You drew your sword from your hip... your stolen sword. You were no idiot you knew you'd need something to protect you in Mirkwood. You swung at the man, gashing his shoulder open. He screamed in sheer pain, spooking his steed and throwing him off. That was all you needed, and you burst into the forest realm.

It was astounding the sudden change. The forest was much shadier, almost lit like the dark of late evening. It was also quiet, very very quiet. The calm of Mirkwood's verdure was somewhat unsettling to you, but you convinced yourself to move further into the forest and its climbs. Your horse suddenly became spooked rearing up. You were caught off guard by its shying and were thrown off its back. The horse took off, leaving you winded on the forest floor. You got up, brushing yourself off and cursing that damned animal for being so yellow. You looked around once more, this silence was giving you the shivers. "This place shouldn't be as quiet as a tomb", you muttered to yourself, "it's a forest for hell's sake". You kept walking drawing your sword out as a precaution. You looked around, hearing the sound of many padding footsteps but no idea from where it came. You couldn't for the life of you figure out the source of the sound, little did you know you were being encircled by a small pack of giant spiders in the treetops, high above your line of vision. You picked up your pace, moving deeper into the forest. You stopped short upon seeing a large web. You let out a loud expletive, your plan had not included being made into a meal. You looked up seeing the beasts beginning to crawl down the massive trunks toward you. You gripped the handle of your sword, raising it to striking height. You were outnumbered and would certainly die, but you'd be damned if you didn't fight tooth and claw until you breathed your last.

The first spider dove off the tree trunk at you, dodging you swung and drove your sword into it's thorax. The monster let out a terrible, ear-splitting screech. You pulled your sword from it, spinning on your heels and charging at the next ones. "I hate bugs that don't fit under my shoe!" you bellowed, as you ran and slashed at the legs of another one. You had struck down three, but more were climbing down from the trees. You were hacking into a fourth, and hadn't noticed one was stalking up behind you. It reared onto its back legs, ready to sink in its fangs, when two arrows went whizzing past your face, your (h/c) bangs fluttering in their passing. Your eyes widened, _they_ had found you. You quickly killed the spider in front of you, turning to the one behind. It had already crumpled to the ground, dead. You turned around to see the glint of an arrowhead an inch from your nose. "State your business trespasser", the elf-archer snarled. You looked from the arrow to his eyes, their deep blue hue losing you for a second. "I have none" you stated dryly. And before he even needed to tell you to surrender your weapon, you turned the handle of your sword over to him. He took it wordlessly from you and nodded to a couple other elves around you. They stooped down to you, each firmly grasping one of your arms and hauling you off.

The guards walked you out of the forest, across a stone bridge, and through a pair of pillar framed gates. The heavy thud of the gates locking behind you, your eyes began to adjust to the light. Your mouth gaped slightly at the sight as they shoved you along. Great stone pillars carved in intricate designs from the living stone, gently wrapped by winding tree roots, glowing amber lights jutting from the walls lighting your path. This was like nothing you had ever laid your eyes on before. You wanted to stay. They led you across a wide flattened root to a stone pavilion. At the center lay a raised platform, and upon it, an antlered throne with an elf comfortably reclined in its confines. His silver-blonde locks were glinting in the dim light, his head adorned with a crown of branches and buds, for spring had barely come. You assumed him to be the king. He let out a breathy sigh, "why do you disturb me Legolas?" The blonde elf, with his swimming blue eyes stepped forward, dipping in a low bow. "Ada, we found this girl among a throng of spiders. She was trespassing in our lands, and claims no excuse for being here." The king raised an eyebrow, sitting forward in his throne. Your (descriptive) (e/c) eyes locked to meet the steel grey of his. Your heart beginning to pound, and your breath catching in your throat. You looked at the floor. The sovereign placed a hand under his chin, resting an elbow upon his knee, eyeing you curiously. "Speak girl, what gave you the right to trespass in my lands?" Still looking at your toes you mumbled out, "It was not properly posted..." His ears perked, as he rose from his seat slowly walking down the stairs from his throne. "I beg your pardon?" You swallowed and spoke louder, "Your laws pertaining to trespassing my liege... they were not properly posted". You looked him square in the eye, "how was I supposed to know such a thing if you don't make it abundantly clear?" He smirked, and you pursed your lips with a matching hard gaze in reply. Your courage was gaining, you were not about to let him intimidate you, regardless of his sovereignty, you were never a woman to be taken lightly.

He clasped his hands behind his back, his cold eyes taking you in. He worded something in elvish to the one named Legolas, and the elves began clearing from the room, including the guards who dragged you to him. Once they had gone he continued his questions. "My lady, where are you from? Surely a young woman does not venture into the Woodland Realm for pure sport." He had begun to circle you, his height far above your own, you were barely at the level of his chest. You fluttered your eyes shut. "I am a woman of Lake Town, and I fled into the woods to escape..." He eyed you curiously, and you continued. "To escape from the fate of being another kept woman for the lake master." Coming to stop in front of you he eyed you in a most unsettling manner. He suddenly pulled you to him, wrapping an arm firmly around your waist, other hand grasping your chin forcing your eyes up to his. You pushed your hands against his chest feebly, it was no use, you were locked tightly in his grasp. He chuckled darkly, "and so you assumed that you would find refuge among my people? My lady I am flattered." He leaned in, pressing his lips against yours, you pounded your fists against his chest, he wouldn't let go. You felt you had no other choice, so you bit him, hard. He instantly pulled back, shoving you away with a snarl. "I am king! How dare you!-" You interrupted him, "And I am Queen of this realm", you motioned to your body, "of which you have no right to trespass upon." He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, a smirk coming across his lips, "forgive my lady, but it was not properly posted..." Your face washed over in anger. How dare he do such a thing, and then go so far as to use your own words against you! "I-I am no woman of the _night_!" you spluttered out, becoming terribly flustered. His smirk becoming ever darker, "you know I could have you confined to the dungeons for the rest of your mortal life for this." He took a strand of your (h/c) hair in his hand, stroking it between his thumb and forefinger. You glowered back up at him, pulling your hair out of his grasp. "Do not touch me!" you hissed. He yelled loudly in elvish, and a guard appeared. He briefly spoke a few more phrases and the guard grabbed you gruffly by the shoulder hauling you off. The haughty king yelled after you, "perhaps after some time to yourself you will change your mind." You rolled your eyes.

* * *

The guard hauled you in front of an immaculately carved door, he opened it a hauled you inside. He shoved you onto the bed, quickly latching a shackle to your right ankle, and then leaving, loudly slamming the door behind him. You huffed, folding your arms in discontent, this was not a game your were about to play. You got off the bed and walked away from it, that bastard gave you maybe three feet of length. You tugged at the chain, kicking your leg out. The bed didn't budge, it was far too heavy, you weren't going to free yourself that way. You sat back on the bed and eyed the lock before getting an idea. You pulled a pin from your hair, bending it out of shape before sliding it into the key hole. You began fiddling with the lock for upwards of an hour, your frustration welling up inside you. Throwing the pin across the floor, you cussed. "Damn these elven locks!" You tucked your free leg up on the bed, resting your chin on your knee, and continued to kick your shackled leg out, making a horrible raucous just because you could. You had lost track of time, but it felt like days. You had stopped with the noise making because the shackle was beginning to bite into your skin. Laying yourself sideways across the bed, and grabbing a pillow from the headboard, you surrendered yourself to a deep sleep. You were exhausted, and you had rubbed your ankle raw from your escape attempts, but would nonetheless try again tomorrow.

* * *

After King Thrandruil had locked you away in one of the guest chambers he went about the rest of his day as if you hadn't existed. That is, until you started rattling the chain. The sound of your restraint scraping against the stone echoed horribly for upwards of a mile within his kingdom. A pang of slight annoyance ran through him when he heard it start, and damn did you sure keep it up. You were at it for almost six hours before you had finally tired yourself out. Thranduil was at his dinner when he could finally hear himself think, your protestations had gone silent. He smiled to himself, reclining further in his armchair sipping his goblet of wine. You had finally fallen asleep, or had at least found something more quiet to do. He finished his meal and made his way to your chambers, bringing an elf-maid with him. He had a feeling you might have stupidly done something to yourself, which you had. You had sores beginning to form under your shackle. He unlocked the door, stepping inside, the maid behind him. He smiled softly at the sight of you. You were snoozing deeply, curled around the pillow, hugging it tightly. Your brow furrowed as you nuzzled your head into the pillow getting more comfortable. Thranduil quickly regained his composure, handing the maid the key to your shackle, silently waving for her to attend to you. He walked over to a plush armchair in the corner of the room seating himself, watching with intent eyes. You felt a hand gently snake around your leg, you stiffened but didn't let on, this could be your chance. The elf-maid gingerly pulled your leg into her lap, taking the key into the shackle and unlocking it. You remained still a few moments longer, feeling the cool air hit your raw skin, the shackle sliding off the bed and hitting the stone floor. The elf-maid removed her hands from you, rising from the bed to go retrieve a vile of something from the bureau. Now was your chance! You rose swiftly, running past her breaking for the door. The maid was shocked, she was certain you had been asleep. You hadn't noticed the king was in the room, he saw your escape attempt and swooped upon the door. You ran smack into him, he grabbed you harshly. Fear tightened your chest, and you looked up at him, his steely blue eyes glaring down at you. "Leave us" he sniped at the maid, and she quickly took her leave. Your eyes began to widen, you were most certainly going to die tonight. His grip tightened to an almost painful point around your arms, you groaned, your eyes shutting. He slammed the door locking it, sliding the key into his over jacket. "You just never know when to give up do you?" You kept your eyes shut tight. He shook you hard, "Answer me wench!" He grabbed you by the chin your (e/c) eyes swimming with terror. A shaky breath left you, "I-I, I just... want to be safe." Something in his expression softened, his grip on you loosening. "My lady" he breathed, "I do not intend to harm you. I came here with the maid to treat your sores." You raised your eyebrows in question, "how would you know I'd have sores?" He chuckled deeply, "you were making enough noise, it could be heard throughout the city." A deep blush ran over your cheeks. He released his grip on you, "go sit on the bed." You nodded and went over sitting on its edge. You noticed he had changed his vestments since you last saw him. He no longer wore his crown, his long trained, over-jacket was now a simple, silvery, over-jacket, dark trousers, and buckskin boots.

He approached you with the vial from the bureau and a cloth. Kneeling, he took your injured ankle into his hands. "My lady, this will sting a fair bit, please restrain yourself from kicking me." You leaned back on your hands, voice teasing, "no promises sire." He wet the cloth with the vial's contents, bringing it to your ankle. You winced, sucking in wind harshly. It most certainly was more than 'stinging', your leg buckled, as you instinctively tried to pull it away from him. He kept a firm but gentle grip around your foot, "don't squirm", he chided you. You dug your nails into the sheets, feeling the flaming pain shoot through your leg, "easy for you to say, your not on the receiving end." He didn't reply but simply chuckled, that smirk returning to his face. After a few more moments, he rose to his feet, placing the vial and cloth back on the bureau, and returning to you with wrappings in hand. He sat on the bed next to you, looking you intently in the eyes he commanded, "give me your leg." You wordlessly slid your foot into his lap, your eyes locked on his. He gingerly began wrapping your ankle, and cinched it off. A heavy blush was still plaguing your cheeks. "thank you..." you said, you couldn't remove your eyes from his, they were simply hypnotic. You breathed in deeply, and began to slide your foot out of his lap when he grabbed your calf. A strong, but pleading look in his eyes. Your stomach flipped, "wh-what?" He pulled you by the calf closer to him, one arm snaking tightly around your waist his other propping himself up on the bed. Your dress bunched up at being drug so close to his body, one leg draped across his lap, the other behind his torso. Your hands grasped tightly at his over-jacket, your face becoming extremely heated. If he continued like this you were certain your head would explode. He smirked wickedly at you, "let's try this again shall we?"

He leaned in and hungrily placed his lips upon yours. You couldn't deny you didn't like it this time around, there would be absolutely no point in biting him, well maybe... You tightened your grasp on his jacket pulling him closer. He smiled, kissing you harder, he removed his arm from around your waist moving his hand to your thigh. His fingers were cold to the touch and a small gasp left your lips. He took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, claiming every nook and cranny. His hand gently stroked at your thigh, his thumb rubbing in small circles, and squeezing the muscles. You let out a soft moan, just loving the feeling of his hand. He broke the kiss, and gently pushed you onto your back. He kicked off his boots and climbed over top of you. The smirk on his face was intoxicating, he grabbed you by the leg once more, pulling you beneath him. Leaning down he breathed on your ear nipping softly at your earlobe. "Now that wasn't so hard? Was it my lady?" Your breath hitched as he began kissing roughly under the crook of your jaw, grazing his teeth along your skin as he searched. It didn't take him long to find that particular spot on your neck, you mewled out softly. His hands had begun to climb under your dress unhitching your garments, stroking at your thighs as he went. He nipped and sucked at your weak spot, and in turn you replied with soft, high, breathy moans. Suddenly he bit down hard on it. You groaned out loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure washing over you, you grabbed at his shoulders trying to push him away, but he would not budge unless by his own design. Shortly after, he began to lick and kiss at it. He pulled away looking at you, sickeningly triumphant. You were already panting, your face flushed of color. "what was that for?" He smirked, pulling your undergarments from you, "you left your mark on me earlier, I feel it is only fair that I leave mine."

He returned to your lips, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth, you instantly granted him access. He began pressing himself closer to you and you reached your hands up, and started unfastening his jacket. His hands had moved to your torso, masterfully unlacing the bodice to your dress. He threw it to the wayside, and pulled what was left of your clothing over your head, tossing it to the floor. He shrugged out of his over-jacket, and pulled his tunic off. You drew in a sharp breath, eyeing him. His long platinum hair was practically glowing in the low light, its long soft strands falling across his chiseled torso. He smiled following your eyes, "my lady it is not polite to stare." You cocked an eyebrow, "you're doing the exact same." He gave a small snort, leaning back over top of you. He wasted no time his mouth going straight to one of your nipples, latching down hard on it. You gave out a low moan, the sharp pain felt good. You brought your hands up to his shoulders, massaging them, as he continued to bite and suck at your nipple, his other hand pinching the other just as roughly. You arched your back wanting more, moaning out, "m-moreeee". You shuddered as he changed positions, switching the other breast into his mouth, kneading the neglected one hard with his hand, pinching and rolling your sensitive nipple. He crawled in closer to you, kissing and licking between your cleavage. You could feel a largely pronounced bump rubbing against your crotch. You mewled softly, your head falling back, your hips inadvertently bucked into his. He nuzzled his lips against your collar bone, "hasty aren't we?" you moaned in reply. He began trailing his hand down your stomach stroking at your abdomen a short while before resting his hand fully atop your groin. You bit your lip looking at him in anticipation. He outstretched a finger and ran it between your folds. You were already so wet from the time he was taking, it was painstaking how slow he was going. Just rubbing at your entrance, lightly poking in but never enough. You squirmed your hips, but he kept doing it. You looked up at him your eyes already somewhat dazed, he smirked at you, "why my dear lady what seems to be troubling you?" Your breath was deeply shaken, "you", you heaved out. "Me my lady?" He took his thumb and placed it hard upon your clit. You cried out, ecstatic, electric flying up your spine. He kneaded it hard, still stroking and poking at you slowly with his other finger, "my lady what is it that I am doing?" You wrapped one hand in the sheets and huffed out, "s-sire you t-t-tease me." He kissed you softly pushing the finger into you slowly, your hips flying up to meet his hand, you moaned out into his mouth. He began to move it a tad faster, his thumb pushing more on your clit. "And how my dear lady do you propose to remedy this situation?" He inserted another finger into you, a soft groan leaving your lips. He was baiting you, you didn't want to play this game, but it felt so good that you were more than willing to embarrass yourself. You were panting, quietly thinking it over in your mind, when he suddenly curled his fingers inside you. Your mind had been made up for you.

A deep blush danced back across your cheeks, "ngh, I want to be fucked... p-please." His smirk grew terribly bright, as he removed his fingers from you. He quickly removed his pants and clamored back on the bed. You already had yourself ready, he grabbed your leg, hooking your knee over his elbow. He slid himself into you, to the hilt. You moaned out loudly, as he pulled back and slammed in hard. You could swear to god you were seeing stars, his thrusts becoming deeper with each connection to your hips. You were moaning loud and panting, a heat welling up in your lower abdomen, you knew it was coming. He roughly grabbed you by the hips and you wrapped your legs around his waist, his deep thrusts hit up against your cervix, you threw your head back. Your hands grasping tightly at the sheets. He was panting hard, "my lady come for me" you nodded in between moans. In another hard thrust hitting you just right, you went over, your hips bucked hard against his, your orgasm coming on in full. He groaned loudly as you tightened and pulsated around his cock. With a few extra thrusts he was bracing himself over you, you could feel him twitching within you. His face knotted in the throws of pleasure, as he collapsed on top of you. He kissed you feverishly, you kissing back with as much strength. He looked at you, a genuine smile gracing his face, "my dear lady I do not believe I ever got your name". You giggled stroking his back, "my name is (y/n)." He smiled, saying it with a twinge of elvish, "that is such a beautiful name". He pulled out of you, and pulled you up against his chest. He began leaving trails of kisses along your back, "My dear lady (y/n), I thought you said your realm could not be trespassed upon." You laughed, "well I suppose I better invest in proper postage next time." He chuckled and knelt his head into your back as the two of you began to doze off.

* * *

Oh sweet mamas... *fans self* this is the first piece of smut I have ever written. _ Is it obvious that I haven't had a good lay in a while? XD


	3. The Break of Day (BardxReader) Part II

_~"Then allow me to help you. I will always be here for you and your children. Whatever you ask, I will help."~_

* * *

Five years had passed since your first dinner with Bard and his children, and with every passing day you could feel him growing strong again. His smiles were returning, he laughed and played with his children, rough-housing with Bain on the floor, and bouncing Tilda upon his knee. When the children had first met you, they were very wary, Sigrid especially. But over these years you had grown very close to all of them. You helped teach Sigrid the necessary skills for maintaining a household, and did her hair, and gossiped with this now boisterous 13-year-old over the cute boys of the town. Bain had warmed up to you the fastest, and now 10, he was adamant that you treat him even more like a man, even though he still loved hearing your fairytales. Tilda, now 5, had been too young to know her mother, and clung to the hem of your dress constantly. She had heard Sigrid and Bain call you _Lady (y/n)_ over the years, and so Tilda always called you "Aydee", her version of 'lady'. You adored your nickname, and wouldn't have it any other way, especially because you were not looking to replace their mother, but somehow you had very much become a part of their family without intending to. And they were a part of yours.

You were now 25-years-old. Your father, as of three years ago, had finally obtained enough money to begin finding you a suitor. You didn't want one, for you knew that if you married, you would never again be able to see Bard and his children. You would rather remain a single maid the rest of your life, than to deprive yourself of such a happiness. And so, every time your father would produce a suitor to begin a courtship with you, you would purposely sabotage it through any means possible. Many men of Laketown, and even a couple from Rohan broke off their engagements to you because you would purposely act shrewd, snide, or unobliging... and if that didn't work you would allude to a lie of being unchaste. It worked every time, and your father always assumed it was because the men were knot-headed and wanted a woman of higher title. Your father wasn't very observant, and was very much oblivious to your antics. He was even more blind to your relations with Bard. It was amazing that you had been visiting Bard and his children regularly, night or day, rain or shine... whenever you weren't working, and _he had no idea that you were there!_ Everyone else in the town knew of your visits to Bard, and they assumed that your original pity for him had led to a relationship with benefits. This of course was untrue, and you were somewhat looked down upon for it, but neither you nor Bard gave a damn.

* * *

You were sitting on the edge of the bed, Tilda smiling, and snuggling hard into your torso. You tickled her, and she choked out a bout of high-pitched laughs, which just made you grin wildly. Her little bubbly rolls of giggles were so infectious to you, you adored them so much. You grabbed the girl and pulled her tightly to you for a hug, Tilda wrapping her little hands into the material of your dress. You nuzzled her face, and she right back. The two of you laughing and beginning to make faces. "Aydee! Aydeeeeee! I wanna hear the storyyy!" She wriggled and squirmed until comfortable in your lap. Resting her head on your chest, she looked up at you with pleading eyes. You smiled, stroking her hair, "which story my dear little princess?" She smiled tugging at your bangs, "the one of the men in the mountain, Aydee! I love that one best!" You nodded. Bain looked up from the bow he was stringing, a recent birthday present from his father. Bard had promised to teach him how to hunt this week. He walked over to the bed and sat next to you, silently, for he could not admit that this was also his favorite story. Sigrid sat at the window box, listening from afar, smiling softly.

You absent-mindedly played with Tilda's hair as you began your story, "Many years past, almost a hundred or so..." you playfully pinched at her cheek, "in the mountains high above Laketown, shrouded by the mists of the early mornings, lay the monstrous emerald gates to an ancient dwarven kingdom, Erebor. The dwarves of this kingdom could mold any virgin gem from its rock face into beautiful shimmering pieces of treasure that would turn any dragon's scales green with envy. Their people were great, as was their king, Thror, his son Thrain, and the heir-apparent, Thorin..." The children had all clambered around you on the bed, drawing in to hear the tale they've heard so many times, but still the wonder of the past filling their eyes with curiosity.

Bard wandered in the door, a smile playing across his face, at the sight of his children surrounding you. A sigh of contentment left him, "(y/n), telling it again are you?" You playfully put a finger to your mouth hushing him as you continued your story. He rolled his eyes, hanging up his coat, and laying his bow near the door. He sat across the bed pulling Bain into his arms. As they all waited for the conclusion to your tale. "It is rumored..." you dramatically shifted your eyes side to side, "that as the dragon sleeps among the piles of gold, that the dwarf prince of Durin is plotting the retaking of his kingdom. And that one day, he will return in full glory to reclaim the lost throne of Erebor." You shrugged your shoulders, "who knows maybe you might get to meet the king one day." You smiled and poked Tilda on the nose, her eyes wide in wonder. "Aydee you really think I can meet King Tor-ihn?" You smiled, hugging her, "anything is possible princess." You gently lifted her from your lap placing her next to you. "Well my lambs, your Papa is home, so I must leave, but I'll be back tomorrow." They all smiled and said their good-byes, Tilda jumping off the bed running after you as you were heading for the door. She wrapped herself tightly in your skirt layers, "Please don't go Aydee! Papa won't mind if you stayyyy!" You blushed looking from her to Bard as she whined and pleaded for you to stay. Bard sighed and rose from the bed. He came over to you smiling, leaning down he grasped Tilda firmly and yanked her from you. She began to wail. A small pain ran through your chest, you put out your hand and she grabbed it hastily. "Aydee NO!" You smiled, "little princess, I must go now, but I will return much sooner than you think. So please don't cry. Can you behave for me until I return?" Little Tilda nodded her head vehemently, "Yes, anything for Aydee!" You stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, "that's a girl." And with that you left the house walking down the stairs, Bard with Tilda in his arms on the stoop watching you go. They both waved, Tilda so much so, that her little hand might go numb. You laughed and waved back, before turning and crossing the waterways towards home.

* * *

When you arrived home your father was already there. This was unusual, because he normally didn't return to port until after sundown, in order to use every minute to catch a fish. He was in his armchair, drumming his fingers when you entered the house. He groaned, as he readjusted his weight in the chair, "you're back late..." You took in a breath, crafting a careful reply. "The barkeep wanted to speak with me about working more hours in the coming months." He snorted, "like hell girl!", your father's temper was flaring, "I finally have found out what's been going on... why your earnings coming back to the house are so minuscule, why you're always gone. You've been seeing that man! Th-that Bard!" He rose from the armchair, he was a burly man for his age, and in his fits of rage he caused much damage around the house. You began to tremble, stepping backwards. He grabbed your wrist tightly, "You whore! Those earnings belong to me! You belong to _me!_ It all makes sense now why none of those men wanted you... _they knew!_" You tried to pull yourself out of his grasp, "father it isn't true! I haven't done such a thing with Bard! I just wanted to help his chil-" He slapped you hard across the face, "Do not _lie _to me! The whole village knows of your shenanigans, and it's costing me business!" He grabbed your arms and began shaking you roughly, "Tell me..." a horrid smirk on his face, "is this man really worth your life?" Your eyes widened in fear. Your father shoved you hard against the cabinets, the dishes began to fall, you threw up your arms to protect yourself, as they crashed around you. He grabbed you up off the floor, your back stinging from the force of being thrown into the counter. He back handed you hard, you let out a harsh yelp, your cheek radiating with pain. He shoved you against a support beam of the house a punched you hard in the gut, you released a loud cry, "father I sw-sweeeaaarrr, nothing happened!" He punched again. You were crying, your body aching with pain, you could not fight against him, he was twice your size, and as strong as a raging bull moose when angry. "Girl, I've had enough of your lies..." his eyes were swimming in darkness, you had never seen him this angry before. His hands shot to your throat, as he began to press down hard. Your eyes widened in terrifying surprise, as you feebly clawed at his hands, tightening their grip on you. Your vision was becoming blurred, but you heard a loud noise shortly before passing out. Bard had broken open the door to your home.

He had been out on his stoop with Bain working on his son's bow, when he heard the noises coming from your home across the water. Without thinking Bard immediately ran for it. He broke down your front door to see you struggling against your father, his hands tight around your neck. He ran at your father, knocking him to the ground. Free from his grasp, you slumped to the ground unconscious. Your father raised himself up on his elbow, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He chuckled darkly, "so you've come to collect your slut?" He continued laughing, "she'll be of no use to you now", and he motioned to your body. Bard clenched his jaw, leaning down he picked up the man by his lapels. He reared back his fist and landed a sound punch upon your father's face. A sickening crack sounded, as he screamed out in agony. Bard grabbed him under the chin harshly, "Look me in the eyes!" he bellowed. Your father shakily looked up, face horribly bloodied, through clenched teeth Bard hissed, "you are to never lay a hand on her again. You stay away from her." And with that he drug the man out the door by his shirt collar, and threw him into the chilling water below.

He returned to the house's interior to find you sprawled on the floor. He gently rolled you onto your back, and placed his ear near your mouth. Your breath was shallow, but at least you _were_ breathing. Bard sighed in relief, "Thank God." He gently tucked his hands beneath you, and lifted you into his arms. As he carried you back to his home, your father was climbing out of the water, he gave a whimper and dodged out of the way. Bard gave him a harsh glare in passing.

Bard knocked on his door, and Sigrid opened it. Worry washed over her face when she saw you curled in his arms. "Papa what happened to her?" "Her father", he replied sadly. He entered their home and laid you on the bed. Tilda came running up, she was so happy to see you! You were right, she would see you sooner than she thought. She was about to excitedly come onto the bed and see you when Bard pulled a finger up to his lip, signaling a 'hush' to her. She nodded and put a finger to her lip also. Standing on her tippy toes, she peeked over the top of the bed to look at you. Worry knotted her little eyebrows, "Papa, why is her face all blue, and puffy?" she whispered tugging at his sleeves. He petted her head, "because she has been hurt my princess, and she needs to rest now." Bain was pacing, his boyish temper boiling, "Papa, I hope you flattened the guy who hurt (y/n)!" Bard pulled Bain into a hug, "not to worry, he'll not lay a hand on her ever again."

Bard took a small basin of water and a cloth, and began dabbing the dried blood from your face. You had a black eye, extending into a badly bruised cheek bone. Your bottom lip was split at the left corner. And had small gash on your forehead, probably from a broken dish. Feeling the cold against your skin, you began to stir. Your eyes shot open, and you looked around wildly for your father. Your eyes landed on Bard, and they instantly began to well up with tears. Your eyes were wild with terror, "he's going to kill me! Kill me!" You shrieked. He leant down you, gently stroking your hair, "shhhh, everything is all right, he can't hurt you anymore. I am here, I am here." You clutched at his hand, your (e/c) eyes swimming in tears as you began to cry. You looked at him with murky eyes, "what am I going to do? Where will I go? I don't dare return." He scooted close to you on the bed, lightly caressing your arm, "you will live here with us of course." Surprise overtook your expressions, "But Bard, I couldn't possibly, I-" He cut you off, "(y/n), you have helped me and my family through so much these past years. Allow me to repay you." You nodded, a small blush playing across your face. He gently placed a hand on your cheek, and you winced. Concern plaguing his expression, "I will help you in every way I possibly can. All you need is ask." And without another word he gently leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon your lips. You greedily kissed him back with a force you were unaware that you possessed. He smiled, leaning his other hand on the mattress, as he deepened the kiss. The two of you were lost in each other's company, until you were brought back by those familiar little giggles. Breaking the kiss you looked to the bedside to see Tilda standing there, squirming in joy. Her smile couldn't have been wider, "Aydee, are you and Papa going to have a 'happ'ly ever after'?" she cooed. Sigrid stifled a laugh, while Bain rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in a disgusted motion. You smiled, Bard chuckled, as he rested his forehead atop yours. "Perhaps, my little princess, perhaps..." he trailed off, wrapping his hand around yours.

* * *

After caring for your face, Bard and you spent a few hours with the children before he put them to bed. He came back to you, dressed in only a light nightshirt. "(y/n)? Are you hurt anywhere else?" You looked up at him and nodded. A small amount of fear began to fill into his face, "where? show me?" You pointed to below your breast line. Avoiding his eyes you muttered, "he punched me here, and here. And it pains me to breath." He climbed onto to the bed and over to you, looking you square in the eyes, he asked, "may I look?" "Yes of course", you nodded and lifted yourself off the mattress, carefully unclasping the buttons on your vest. Bard helped pull it from your shoulders, and then helped you untie your corset. Pulling it from you, you let out a harsh breath, "I might've broken something." He sighed softly, "Lift your arms, I'll help you with your dress." You nodded and gently lifted your arms. He pulled your dress from your body, the cool fall air tickling at your skin. The cloth wrap around your chest, and your underwear was all that remained on you. Bard approached you, giving you a reassuring kiss on the forehead, "tell where it hurts." His hand made contact with your abdomen, and you chewed your lip lightly in response. His warm hands gently climbed and poked at you until, there, right there. You let out a small yelp. He withdrew his hand immediately, his concern evident. He clasped your chin with his thumb, rubbing your bottom lip. "It's too late tonight, but tomorrow morning I will get the doctor." He kissed you lightly, before he turned to his corner of the bed, blowing out the candle. You hesitantly crawled under the covers as well, grasping at your pillow, a small smiled perked at your lips. You couldn't believe it had taken you this long to realize you loved him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I said I'd put the smut in part II, but OMG so many Bard feels. I have so many feels. TwT I promise though that part III will be smut and only smut (mainly because now there's no other obstacle...) _ and I will throw in a surprise ending for your patience. I am sooo sorry, that my Bard feels is cockblocking your ovaries.


End file.
